All Over Again
by warblerslushie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been happily married for close to two decades and have three beautiful children. Not long after their oldest goes off to California to start college, they find out some very surprising news; the kind of news that really shakes up the whole family, especially when you're at that age where you've just started to get settled and ready for an empty nest. MPREG.


All Over Again

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, so I'll be using my go-to MPREG explanation like I did in _When We're Older_ aka the Reddin gene. The gene is based on the Reddin character from the 1994 movie _Junior_. You should really watch it if you like mpreg. It's a good movie, I promise (I also don't have any rights to it either!) I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**[PROMPT: ****Kurt and Blaine are hittin' their 40s and have three (mostly grown) kids. Not long after their oldest goes off to college, they find out that sometimes life likes to hand out little surprises.**]

* * *

Kurt closed his eyes, breathing in deep as he took a look around the mostly empty bedroom that once belonged to his oldest child. It was something that he did almost every single day: wake up, make some coffee, and then wander into Paisley's room while everyone else was still in bed. He'd lean against her dresser and look around the place, sighing heavily as the memories of her birth and of her growing up played through his thoughts like old home movies. It was hard to believe that she was eighteen now and a college freshman off on the other side of the country. Yeah, she had her Uncle Coop to watch out for her, but it was still odd being all the way in New York while his baby was away in California starting her life and blossoming into a beautiful young woman.

Another sigh escaped from his lips as he stepped out of Paisley's room and shut the door behind him, creeping down the darkened hallway towards the kitchen where he was sure he'd find Blaine sitting at the table with the paper and whatever he deemed edible that day. Instead, he was met with the sight of his other two kids bumbling around the room, pots and pans clanging while they struggled to make themselves a proper breakfast.

"You two are up early..."

"Yeah, well it's hard to sleep when dad's puking his guts out in the bathroom next to you."

Kurt set his cup down on the counter and turned to look at his middle child, studying Amelia's expression for a second before he spoke again. "Your dad's sick?"

"Yup. He's been throwing up for the last ten minutes. I finally got up because I couldn't stand to hear it anymore. If he's hungover, perhaps you two should quit drinking so much wine after dinner."

"Whatever you say, _mother_." Kurt grumbled with a roll of his eyes, sliding past Amelia and Caroline as he wandered back to his bedroom. The closer he got, the louder the sounds of retching were and he felt his stomach drop. He hated it when Blaine was sick. His poor husband worked so hard and whenever he got ill, it was always harder for him to bounce back. "Honey?" He asked as he knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

His question was met with a groan and he shook his head, opening the bathroom door. The vile stench of vomit tinged the air and he scrunched his nose, moving to open the tiny window by the sink before he dropped to his knees next to his sick husband. As Blaine hunched over the toilet seat again, Kurt placed a steady hand on his back and rubbed it slowly, kissing his husband's shoulder as Blaine gasped and sputtered up bile.

"Oh baby, do you need me to get you anything?"

Blaine shook his head and spit, slumping back against Kurt's chest once he was finished. His exhausted, weakened form was heavy and warm against Kurt's body, but the other man couldn't complain, not when Blaine looked like he was inches away from passing out. His skin was clammy to the touch and white as a sheet, sweaty hair looking darker than ever as it laid plastered against his wet forehead. For a few minutes, the two of them sat with one another on the floor, Blaine rubbing his swirling stomach while Kurt wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"Feeling any better yet? Do you want me to have Amelia bring you some ginger ale or some crackers? Something to soothe your stomach?"

"I don't think I could eat anything," the younger man whispered, his voice hoarse from being sick. He turned and laid his head against Kurt's chest to listen to the beating heart within and Kurt wondered what in the world was going on. Usually when Blaine was sick, he wasn't too keen on cuddling afterward. He'd let Kurt baby him for a minute and that was it. Now, however, he was curling into Kurt like a koala hugging a tree. Something strange was going on.

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart? You're being awfully clingy."

"I just feel really bad right now. That's all. I'll be okay if you just let me lay here."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

Kurt let it go after that, (slightly) content with Blaine's answer as he tightened his grip around his husband. Down the hall, he could hear their children arguing over god knows what, but he didn't feel like moving (nor could he really) to go check and see what was going on. Instead, he stayed on the floor of the bathroom with his touchy-feely husband, slowly stroking Blaine's damp back as he wondered what in the world made his husband so sick.

::::::::::

"I think dad's pregnant."

Caroline's eyes widened as she looked over at her older sister. The bowl of pancake mix she'd been stirring sat forgotten as she turned and gaped at Amelia, her hazel eyes blinking owlishly at the other girl. "What?"

"Dad... I think he's pregnant." With a flick of her wrist, Amelia went back to chopping the fruit for their breakfast and when she realized that Caroline wasn't doing diddly squat to finish up the pancake batter, she pointed at the fruit, handed her little sister the knife, and went to finish the job herself. "You heard him puking. He's been doing that a lot this week. Papa just hasn't noticed because he's too busy missing the heck out of Paisley - why I'll _never_ know - but anyway, he's been tossing his cookies for days now. It's not just some flu, otherwise we'd all have it by now. That's why I think he's knocked up. It's too simple."

"But... but we're all teenagers! They're too old to have another baby!"

"That's what I've been saying, but in reality, dad's only, like, 39. I know they say that carriers have a lesser chance of having a kid after 35, but you know our dads go at it like rabbits-" She rolled her eyes when Caroline gagged, "-so it wouldn't be surprising if he _did_ get pregnant. I mean, c'mon. They had all of us within years of each other." Beside her, Caroline nodded and Amelia went to pour the now finished batter into the hot skillet. "Think about it. Paisley's eighteen, I'm sixteen, and you're fourteen. They didn't waste _any _time. They got married and _boom_, babies! They know how to make 'em, that's for sure-"

"Oh my god, Amelia, stop before I hurl!"

"Just like daddy. Puke alikes."

Caroline growled, pointing her knife at her sister with a glare. Her curly hair bounced as she spun back around to finish chopping the fruit and Amelia cackled when she noticed how red in the face her baby sister was.

"You know what I just realized, Care?"

"_What_, Amelia?"

"If they have another kid, you won't be the baby anymore. You'll be a middle kid like me!"

"Oh god-"

"Welcome to the club, baby sister. Now you'll have to deal with not only being in Paisley's shadow, but also being upstaged by the new baby." Amelia completely missed the look on her younger sister's face as she went to flip the pancakes. Behind her Caroline stared at the wall in horror, not too sure if she was keen on having another baby in the house, not when she'd still have to live with it for a few years while her sisters were able to get out and do college stuff.

::::::::::

More time went by after the puking incident. Weeks turned into months and before Kurt knew it, he was hovering outside of the bathroom door listening as Blaine got sick _again_ after taking just a bite of his dinner. For the longest, Kurt thought something was amiss, but he didn't have time to investigate; work got busier, the girls were swamped with after-school activities, and Blaine himself had been in-and-out of the house doing his own work. Now though, since they had a once in a blue moon evening to spend with each other, Kurt was able to see how ill his husband truly was. The man hadn't been that sick since... _oh_.

"Blaine? Sweetie, I'm coming in." Preparing himself for the worst, Kurt stepped into the smelly bathroom and frowned at his hunched over husband. Blaine was once again curled up on the floor, arms tossed over the toilet seat while his face rested against the crook of his elbow. He was breathing heavily, mouth still wet and dripping saliva, and when Kurt knelt down to brush his fingers through Blaine's damp hair, the other man groaned. "Oh honey, it's okay."

"It's not okay," Blaine grumbled, closing his eyes to the feeling of Kurt's short nails scratching at his scalp. He hummed in appreciation of the soothing action and then nuzzled his sweaty forehead against Kurt's palm. "You don't know-"

"You're pregnant again, aren't you?"

For a second, Blaine stayed quiet, his eyes still shut even though his mouth had twisted into a slight frown. He shook his head and then opened his eyes, staring up at Kurt with a watery gaze. "Yes."

"I thought so. When did you-"

"A few days ago. I kept... I kept telling myself that it couldn't be - I'm _old_, Kurt. Much too old to be having another baby, but then I took a few tests and they came up positive, so I stopped by the clinic today and they ran blood work and... well, _surprise_, we're pregnant again."

"It's been so long since we've had a baby in the house," Kurt whispered, sliding down to sit on his bottom across from Blaine. He waited for his husband to scoot away from the toilet before he took Blaine into his arms and placed his hands on his love's stomach. Already there was a slight swell, the small pudge that Blaine still carried after three pregnancies now a little bit bigger with their growing fourth child. "Wow. I didn't realize how much I missed this."

"Kurt-"

"Are you... do you not want to do this? Because I won't force you. It's your body and I love you and-"

Below him, Blaine stilled, a shiver trailing down his spine as he tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. The bathroom fan whirred above them and Blaine swallowed, his throat still sore from how ill he'd been. "When this baby's Paisley's age, we'll be nearing 60. There'll be a fifteen year age difference between this one and Caroline. That's a _huge_ gap! Cooper and I are only ten years apart and you see how we are!"

"I know-"

"We'll have to change _everything:_ our schedules, _work... _one of the rooms will have to become a nursery! God, Paisley's technically old enough that she could have a baby right now and this baby could be _that_ baby's aunt or uncle and-"

Kurt frowned, eyes widening at the thought of his precious first-born getting pregnant at this young age. If there was any thought in the world he didn't want to entertain, it was _his_ daughter out there having sex with someone, being a horny teenager like he and Blaine used to be. Hell, it took him forever to try and sit down and give her the talk (especially after he had flashbacks about his own father having that same discussion with _him_ at that age.) Now to know that Paisley was the age that he and Blaine were _after_ they'd already started having sex... well, it was kind of a shock. _Man, was he old._ "Okay, no. For one, Paisley will _not_ be having a baby at the same time you are. I forbid it." He ignored Blaine's tired chuckle. "And two, you _are_ right about how old we'll be. We'll be old enough to be grandparents by the time this one-" He rubbed Blaine's belly, "-is 18. Heck, we probably _will_ be grandpas by then, but I..."

"You want this, don't you?"

"Blaine-"

"God, I... I want it too. We always talked about more kids but then it never happened and I thought, _well maybe three's enough_. This- this is kind of like a miracle when you think about it."

"But so many things could go wrong."

"It could, but we could handle them, don't you think?" Pushing himself up a bit, Blaine scooted away from Kurt's embrace and went to face his husband, staring up at the other man with slightly reddened eyes. "To be honest, I'm _terrified _but I kinda want to do this. What if we finally get that boy we've wanted?"

"That would be fun."

"Or if we have another girl, that'd be fun too."

"As long as it's healthy." Kurt reached out and brushed his fingertips over the barely there bump, mesmerized by what was going on inside. They were having another baby.

"Yeah. As long as everything's okay. So... we're doing this?"

"We're doing this." Smiling, the two men leaned in and kissed each other quickly, Kurt scrunching his nose up when Blaine's foul breath caused him to gag just a bit. "Rinse your mouth out, pukey. Then kiss me when you're done."

"The way you treat your pregnant husband," Blaine muttered playfully, standing up to brush his teeth. As he busied himself with freshening up, Kurt stayed down there on the floor, mind wandering over scenarios over how they were going to break the news to their other children.

::::::::::

"Amelia, Caroline... dad and I have something to tell you."

"Dad's preggers. We know, pops."

Blaine coughed, smacking his hand against his chest as the water he'd stupidly decided to drink before their announcement got lodged in his throat. Kurt patted him on the back, waiting until Blaine's breathing regulated before he turned his attention to his middle daughter. "How in the world-"

"He was throwing up _forever_. Care and I can hear him in the bathroom puking every morning and then he's in there at night after dinner too. It definitely wasn't the flu otherwise we would've caught it. So obviously we sorted things out and the only possible reason for _why _he was so sick was that he had to be pregnant. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes," Blaine answered, slotting his fingers into Kurt's as he stared across the table at his daughters. Even though it had been almost two months since they packed up their oldest and sent her off with teary goodbyes to start her freshman year at UCLA, whenever Blaine took a good look at his kids, he couldn't help but imagine them as the little girls they once were. But they weren't little, not anymore. They were growing up to be polished, professional, gorgeous young women and he was proud that he was their father. Paisley, their whimsical, bubbly daughter who was doing fairly well at college at the moment, was 18 and their oldest. Her personality screamed _Kurt_ but her looks favored her Grandma Anderson, all wavy black hair and slightly golden skin. Her eyes were sky blue with amber flecks like a beautiful mixture of her fathers' own and like Kurt, she was tall and slender. Amelia, at 16, was their second-born, miss attitude and the brainiac of the three. Her hair was straight and sleek, dirty blonde edging on honey brown and she had Burt's jade green eyes. Like Paisley, she was tan skinned but shorter in height. Then there was Caroline, their soft spoken youngest. At 14, she was the baby of the three girls and despite her wildly curly hair, she favored Kurt's looks by far. Her skin was lighter than her older sisters and her hair was chestnut brown but her eyes were hazel like Blaine's. She was the smallest, still growing into her body, but her doctors said she looked like she was going to be tall like Paisley, a fact that boiled Amelia's blood.

All three of their girls were stunning, beautiful young ladies with good heads on their shoulders and impeccable talent to match. They'd been born within a few years of each other, so their ages were close together. That came about after the surprise that was Paisley. Kurt and Blaine decided to try to have all their kids within a short time span of each other lest they end up with a gap like what occurred with Blaine and his older brother Cooper.

Now there they were fourteen years _after_ their youngest's birth, confessing to their kids that they were expecting yet another baby. _Holy shit, had time flown by._

"I'm... well, I'm four months along."

"Four months?! Holy crap. You're more pregnant than I thought you were!" Amelia exclaimed, perfectly arched eyebrows raised in shock. She shot a look at her younger sibling, but Caroline was staring darkly at her plate, lips seemingly zipped shut as she didn't say a word.

"Caroline? Baby, why haven't you said anything?" Kurt asked, leaning down a bit to see it he could catch his youngest's eyes. Caroline didn't move, instead clutching her fork a little tighter in her white knuckled fist. "Care?"

"Aren't you two a little too old to be having another baby? By the time that kid's my age, Paisley will probably be married and you two will be grandpas!"

Blaine sighed, rubbing his belly as he took his other hand to reach out and claim Caroline's. The fourteen year old shrunk back, ignoring the hurt look on her dad's face. "We talked about this. Actually we talked about it in depth at the doctor's office today, but honestly sweetheart, we _want _this. When you were little, we tried to have other kids and it just didn't work. Why? I have no idea. This baby though... yeah, it's a surprise, but it's a welcome surprise. And yes, we'll be pretty up there in years when he or she is your age and Amelia's age and ultimately Paisley's age, _but_ we're ready to take on that challenge."

Amelia seemed pleased by that answer, shrugging her shoulders before she began digging into her lasagna. In the meantime, Caroline rolled her eyes, glancing up at Kurt (whilst still ignoring Blaine's sad expression) to ask if she could be excused. Before her papa could answer, she was up and gone from the table, speeding down the hall to her bedroom, her door slamming shut behind her seconds later.

"Well that went well," Amelia teased and Kurt threw his napkin at her, eyes flicking over to where Blaine sat silently beside him. Without another word, he squeezed his husband's hand in silent communication, letting him know that he'd handle their upset soon-to-_not_-be youngest child.

::::::::::

As it turned out, convincing Caroline that a new sibling was a _good_ thing was harder than they thought it was going to be. For weeks after the pregnancy announcement, Caroline did everything in her power to stay away from her parents, as if spending the night at her friends' homes all the time would make whatever problem she had at home disappear. Amelia really didn't mind the thought of a new sibling. Even though she was arguably the most mouthy of the three (which was funny when Kurt and Blaine thought about it because Paisley was so much like Kurt in many aspects, they figured _she_ would've been the mouthy one, but nooo), she was the one who suddenly started helping Blaine out whenever he needed it. If he needed a cup of ginger tea to soothe his stomach and was too sick or weak to fetch it, she'd make it for him. If he was too exhausted after work to fix dinner on his designated cooking days, she'd take over, cooking for the whole clan. Within a few months, it was like everything suddenly turned around.

Blaine was pregnant again, Amelia was turning into some sort of mini-mom, Kurt was still busy as usual, and Caroline, the quiet mouse of the family, was as absent as ever.

That all changed just a few nights before Halloween.

::::::::::

Kurt was gone, off to California to visit with Paisley over parents' weekend (also he had the task of breaking the news about the upcoming new family member to their oldest since Blaine wasn't able to fly), and Blaine and the other two girls were back home in New York. Autumn had kicked into gear with chilly weather, smoky air, falling leaves, and rain. The Hummel-Anderson apartment was decorated for the season (via Amelia, who _adored_ fall) and Blaine, who'd been having quite the issue with exhaustion (and pregnancy in general, since they'd _never_ been easy for him), napped on the couch while his daughters did their homework in their bedrooms. It was a quiet night in, something the whole family needed after their hectic last few weeks, but within an instant, it all changed.

One moment, Blaine was sleeping while his daughters worked, the next Amelia and Caroline were rushing from their bedrooms when they heard a thud followed by a yelp of pain.

"Dad?" Amelia shouted, sprinting down the hall towards the living room where she froze in horror. Caroline skidded to a stop behind her and gasped, heart racing at the sight of her father clutching his side while he struggled to pull himself up and off the floor. He was whimpering, gasping out tiny breaths while the sweat that beaded along his brow trickled down his face and dripped off his chin and nose. His skin was unusually pale, mimicking porcelain and when he looked up at his girls, he grimaced.

"Amelia, I- _god_, I need you call your father. Something's wrong."

"What? What is it?"

"My side, it... it hurts really bad." As if on cue, Blaine sobbed, fingers squeezing along the hem of his shirt as he hunched over on the floor. Amelia immediately went to call her papa, hands shaking tremendously as she tried her hardest to keep the phone steady within them. Caroline yanked the phone from her fingers and pressed her papa's contact number, frowning when the call went to voicemail after a few rings. Thinking that perhaps he was out with Paisley, she called her sister's cell too only to get the same response. Blaine was still gasping in pain on the floor. tears in his eyes as Amelia fought to calm him down but after he whined in agony once more, Caroline gave up on trying to call her papa and sister and decided to call for help instead.

It was the best decision she ever made.

:::::::::

Hours later, Amelia, Caroline, and their Uncle Elliot were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, Elliot calmly explaining to a frantic Kurt that Blaine was in surgery for a ruptured appendix and that he'd be out soon. Caroline shrunk down in her seat, glancing over at Amelia to find her older sister rubbing at her eyes, fear still noticeable plain as day on her face.

"Do you think dad and the baby are going to be alright?" She asked, reaching out to take Amelia's hand. Her sister sniffled, looking over at the doors that they'd rushed her dad behind just an hour before, and shook her head.

"I don't know. I... I thought he'd been throwing up because of his morning sickness, but now we know it was his appendix! Why didn't I think of that sooner? We _just_ studied appendicitis in health class! I aced that test!" The blonde whimpered, going back to rub at her eyes again, and Caroline gave her fingers a little squeeze.

"You're not a doctor, Meals. You couldn't have known that's what was bothering him."

"But he said he didn't feel well and was going to take a nap! I should've checked on him sooner. What if- what if he loses the baby? He'll be devastated!"

"He's not gonna lose the baby-"

"I was just getting excited for this! What if we have a baby brother? What if that baby in there is a boy and he loses it? _Care_-" Amelia's distraught cries brought Elliot over to their seats and he pulled the sixteen year old into his arms, shuffling the phone to Caroline for a second while he tried to comfort one of his godchildren while their father was in surgery. Caroline brought the phone to her ear, ignoring her sister's cries, but when she could hear her papa's sharp breaths on the other line, she pulled the phone away and shoved it back at Elliot, preferring to stare at the wall while everyone around her collapsed.

She couldn't fight away the guilt that ate at her over how angry she was about the new baby. Because what if they _did_ lose it? What if the baby didn't make it? She couldn't even fathom it, didn't want to think about it, so she didn't.

(Except she really did.)

::::::::::

As luck would have it, Blaine's surgery went well. As far as issues with his appendix went, they were able to remove the offending organ and do whatever clean-up was needed due to the rupture. Unfortunately, that meant that Blaine had to stay in the hospital under observation while he healed up a little, so Elliot took the girls home and spent the night with them until Kurt could fly home. Paisley tried to come back, worried sick about her dad's (as well as the baby's) health, but there were tests and papers due that she just couldn't miss, so she bid her papa goodbye with a kiss and begged him to promise her that he'd call with news once he landed in NYC.

Hours later, the family was on their way to Blaine's room, Kurt finally bringing his daughters to the hospital after hours of waiting. "You guys ready to see your dad?"

"Can I... see him by myself please? For a minute or two?"

Kurt looked down at his youngest daughter and smiled sweetly, pulling her against his chest for a second before he released her with a gentle shove towards the door to Blaine's room. He took Amelia's hand and walked with her down the hall, leaving Caroline to do what she needed to do and once her papa and sister were out of her sight, Caroline snuck into Blaine's room, heart dropping at the sight of her dad laying in the hospital bed. He looked like _crap; _his hair was a mess, his skin looked too pale to be healthy, and there were bags under his eyes. The most important thing though was that he was _alive_ and that the baby growing inside of him was going to be fine.

"Dad?"

"Sweet Caroline! C'mere."

At the nickname, the teenager's eyes welled with tears and she started crying, rushing over to hug her father as gently as she could, careful of his healing surgery wounds. Blaine cooed at her, whispering things in her ear about how he was fine and that the baby was a-okay, but she kept on weeping, clutching his gown like she was afraid to let go.

"Baby girl, it's okay. We're fine."

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm so sorry I've been such a jerk to you! You didn't deserve it. I-I was so jealous about this baby and it's so dumb because I'm _fourteen_ and that baby's the size of, like, a mango or something and-"

"Caroline, can I tell you something?" Blaine waited until his daughter's whimpers finally quieted and then he scooted slightly, making room for her on the bed. After she climbed up with him and cuddled against him, he kissed the top of her curly head and slowly directed her hand towards his belly, laying it against a spot where he wasn't currently nursing stitches. "You feel right there?"

"Yes."

"That's your baby brother. He's _fine_, sweetheart. He's gonna be okay."

Caroline sniffled again, nose scrunching as the tears started all over again, but then everything stopped, time freezing as shock took over her body. Wide-eyed, she blinked up at her dad, her mouth falling open as he nodded and smiled at her. "A _brother_? You're having a _boy_?"

"Yep. We're having a boy."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! _Dad_!" The teen squeaked, kissing her dad's cheek as she hugged him close and then went back to touching his belly. A slight hint of movement brushed her palm and she laughed, crying once again (happy tears, always happy) as she thought about the amazing gift she was going to get.

_A brother! How exciting!_

::::::::::

Following the health scare, Blaine had been forced (yes, _forced_) into not working by practically everyone. Kurt was hellbent on making sure that his husband stayed off of his feet and was careful during the upcoming final trimester of the pregnancy, so Blaine quit his job and focused on being a stay-at-home dad again. Thanksgiving came and went, Paisley came in and spent the majority of her time home cuddled up on the couch with Blaine while she sang to his belly and grumbled that it wasn't fair that they decided to expand the brood _after_ she moved out. Then Christmas shot by and the family began making preparations for the newest member of the Hummel-Anderson home by flipping the study into a nursery.

Blaine did his fair share of work, busy sitting in a chair while he directed his husband, daughters, and friends around the room to decorate and within a matter of hours, the nursery was complete, ready for the baby to arrive in March like he was supposed to.

After Christmas, the girls went back to school and Kurt went back to work, occasionally taking days off to just spend some alone time with Blaine. Within a matter of a few weeks, their lives were going to change _again_. Instead of having all the free time in the world like they'd been blessed with since their daughters were now teens leading incredibly busy social lives, they were about to become parents to someone who was going to rely on them for at least another decade or so.

"Do you regret deciding to have another one so late?" Blaine asked one night in the darkness (and silence) of their bedroom. Both Caroline and Amelia were spending the night with friends, so they had the place all to themselves. That meant sleeping in the nude and doing whatever the hell they wanted, so Kurt was currently sprawled out beside his naked husband, fingers lazily drawing patterns on Blaine's bare belly while he admired the spotty movements of his _son_'s foot kicking at Blaine's side.

"I don't regret this one bit. Maybe if you ask me after the fourth week of no sleep while I'm trying to feed the baby- _I'm just kidding._ I don't regret this at all. What about you?"

"Nope. I'm really glad we decided to do this. It would be weird, you know? Not having him and everything... even though he's not here yet." Gently, he rested his palm on the crest of his belly and let his gaze fall onto the moonlight brightened patterned ceiling. "I think we were meant to do this. That this was all supposed to happen. Like, maybe we were supposed to raise our girls and then get the rambunctious, rowdy little boy we'd been wanting _after_ we've aged a bit. You know, to keep us on our toes. You only start feeling old when you let your age catch up with you."

"So you're saying that by having a baby at age 39 and 40, we're keeping ourselves youthful."

"Yep."

Kurt chuckled, kissing the side of his husband's stomach before he scooted up to curl himself around the younger man. He dropped his hand against Blaine's belly and closed his eyes, content to feel the child inside nudge at his touch. "I like the way you think, Blaine Hummel-Anderson. I like the way you think."

::::::::::

"Guess what today is?" Kurt teased in a sing-song voice, hovering over his husband as best he could even though there was quite the tummy between them. Blaine raised an eyebrow, wiggling his fingers as Kurt loosened the grip he had on his husband's wrists, which were pressed up above his head. "Well, are you going to guess?"

"I'm pretty sure I know what today is, Kurt."

"Today is March 15th! The anniversary of our very first kiss!"

"As if I didn't know-"

"I can never tell with you," the older man jokingly added, leaning down to kiss the tip of Blaine's nose, laughing slightly as he had to arch up a little higher because Blaine's belly was in the way. "Happy anniversary babe. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

As Kurt went to climb off of his husband and roll out of bed, Blaine caught him by the wrist, smiling up at his bright-eyed lover with a mischievous look. "You wanna know what else today is?"

"Umm, sure. What else is today besides the day that the two of us became _us_?"

"Today's also... well, it _could_ be the day your son's born." When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine grinned a little brighter, using his husband's arms to help pull himself up into a seated position. "If you didn't catch that. I'm in labor, honey. Happy anniversary."

Kurt squealed.

::::::::::

A little over twenty years after Blaine waltzed into the common room at Dalton Academy and kissed his best friend senseless, the two of them welcomed their fourth (and final) child, a son, in the world. Blaine's labor was long and strenuous, tiring enough that he was incredibly thankful they were done after this, but when he first heard his son's healthy, _loud_ cry, he started to weep and Kurt was not long to follow suit. Within minutes, their son was in Blaine's arms, screaming his lungs out as he scrunched his eyes shut to block out the brightness of the delivery room and Kurt was cooing at him, brushing his fingers over the soft wisps of jet black hair.

"Hey Finn," he whispered, shaking as he battled with the emotions inside of him to not completely break down. Baby Finn squirmed in Blaine's arms, wailing as loud as he could, and Blaine chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

"I can't believe he's here."

"Neither can I. God, Blaine. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I love _you_ so much." Both men admired the little boy between them, beaming when the newborn started to calm and opened his eyes enough to look at his parents. Kurt's heart swelled at the sight, its beat pounding in his chest as he thought about the last year - sending Paisley off to college, getting used to the thought that they were going to have an empty nest sooner than he thought, and now _this_. Finn was a very welcome addition to the family, a reminder that even though they were getting older, they didn't have to get _old_, and as Kurt pressed one last kiss to his husband and _son_'s heads before he left to go fetch the girls, he realized that this baby was _just_ what their family needed.

::::::::::

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die if we don't hurry up! I want to see my brother!" Paisley hissed, her heels clacking along the tiles as she practically ran down the hall of the maternity/paternity ward to the recovery rooms where her dad and new baby sibling were resting. Amelia and Caroline were on her tail, Kurt walking slowly behind them, a smirk on his face as he watched his three daughters excitedly make their way to meet Finn. "Careful," he warned, grinning when the three shot him similar annoyed looks. "I don't want you guys falling and hurting yourselves before you meet your brother."

"Papa, we're grown. _Plus_ if we fall, at least we're in a hospital!" Amelia joked, winking at her pops before she grabbed Caroline's hand and the two of them rushed past Paisley, freezing in front of the shut door that led to their dad's room. Once they were all standing outside, it looked like none of the girls wanted to be the first to enter which caused Kurt to frown as he came up behind the trio. That's when he noticed how nervous they looked, like going into the room was a _huge_ deal.

It really was though. There was a new human being in there that was going to rely on them to guide him through life, to protect him and teach him and love him. Back in the day, they'd all been way too little (Paisley and Amelia really) to understand the importance of being a big sibling, but now? Now that they were older and wiser, the duties that came along with being a great big sister increased tenfold.

"What if he doesn't like us?" Caroline asked, her hazel eyes wide and questioning. Kurt's heart melted at her words and he wrapped all of his girls up in a hug, holding them close as he remembered the day Paisley was born. Blaine had been scared to death, hands shaking as he held their newly born daughter and, just like Caroline, he looked up with those watery wide amber colored eyes and asked the same question.

"_What if she doesn't like us?"_

_"Umm... well, we can't take her back, Blaine."_

His husband had given him a dirty look, shoving him playfully before he went back to singing to their firstborn and now, nineteen years later, Kurt couldn't help but be sentimental that he was standing there with all three of his daughters, ready and waiting to take them in to meet their brother. "He's going to love you. You're his sisters. You guys are going to be his best friends despite your age differences... Pais?" He smiled at his oldest, "There's _so_ much for you to show him. You've seen so much of the world and you're gonna be able to tell him about it like the amazing storyteller you are. And you know what? He's going to _love_ it."

Next was Amelia. "Meals, you're going to be his teacher. Remember how much you loved trying to play school with Caroline? Well now you can do the same thing with him. He's going to need to learn _tons_ of stuff and if your father and I are busy, who's the best bet of making sure he knows his _ABC_s and_ 123_s?"

Finally it was Caroline's turn and Kurt knew that she was probably gonna be the hardest to sway even though her walls finally came down after Blaine's appendicitis. "CareBear? You've been the youngest for _so_ long and yeah, now you're not, but remember how upset you used to get that Paisley and Amelia had the chance to dress you up and play with you, but you didn't have someone to do that with? Well, now you do. I've seen you design stuff, I've seen you put outfits together. Who's going to be the best person, _besides me_-" He preened, "-to get him all dolled up and cute? You."

The girls stared up at him, eyes watery as they nodded, each accepting their papa's words.

"You see?" He continued, sniffling a bit as he took in the moment. "There might be an age gap, but we'll make it work. You guys are going to kick butt at being big sisters and you're going to love it. I promise."

"Thanks dad," Paisley said softly, hugging Kurt tighter. The other two echoed her sentiments and then Caroline pulled back, glancing at the door.

"So can we see him now?"

"Yeah. We can go see him now."

::::::::::

"Girls, meet Finn."

At Blaine's introduction, Paisley spun around to look at Kurt, her eyes like liquid glass as she started to sniffle. Within seconds, she was bawling, walking over to hug her papa while the other two girls cried as well, wandering over to Blaine and the little blanketed baby instead. All three of them knew about their Uncle Finn, had seen home videos that their Grandma Carole had saved (and cherished), and while they'd never met the man, they all loved him and adored hearing stories about the uncle who passed away before they'd all been born. "Oh papa," Paisley wept, squeezing Kurt in her arms as she cried against his shoulder. "Does Grandma Carole know?"

"We're going to surprise her when she and Grandpa Burt arrive, so don't say a word, okay?"

"Got it," the three teens chorused together, Paisley finally pulling away to take her spot on the bed beside her dad. Blaine held out the newborn, grinning at Kurt when all three of their girls began awwing over the tiny babe. "He's so cute! Oh my goodness, he's so small! _Dad_, he's precious!" Each girl had her own opinion about the baby, their comments soon trailing off as they began to bicker over who got to hold him first. In the end, Paisley won because she was the oldest and would be flying back to Cali soon since she was only in for a few days for break. Then Amelia would get her turn and then Caroline, still going in birth order.

"I can't believe you carried him," Amelia mused once it was her turn to hold Finn. She smirked and then kissed her dad's curly hair. "I mean, I know _how_ you did and everything. But it's so weird... and to think we were all this little? Creepy."

Blaine blushed, "Funny thing is, Finn's the biggest out of the four of you. Amelia, you were the smallest, then Paisley, then Caroline. Finn's the longest _and_ the heaviest. Because of that, he's a great reminder of why I'm not having anymore children." The girls laughed at their poor father, patting him on the back in sympathy before they went back to admiring their brother. Kurt watched Paisley and Caroline leave the bed to go follow Amelia around and when she finally relinquished hold on Finn for Caroline to carry, he snuggled in beside of Blaine and hugged his husband close, admiring the scene before him.

"Can you believe we have _four_ kids?"

"Well, since I birthed all four, _yes_. Yes I can."

"But _four_, Blaine. _Four_! When we were younger, we said _two_ and they were going to be named Hepburn and Tracy."

"Yeah, but we were also going to use Quinn as a surrogate and then the Reddin study came out and that plan went right out the window."

"And then you got pregnant before our wedding and I had to make an honest man out of you-"

"Oh please. We could've waited until after Paisley was born but you wanted to get married before I got too big and-" Blaine stopped, brows furrowing when Caroline squished her way between her dads and handed Finn back to him. Amelia cuddled up on the other side of Kurt and Paisley finished setting up her tripod, screwing her camera into place before she ran up and squeezed her way behind everyone.

"Sorry to interrupt but I wanted a family photo!"

"I just gave birth, Pais. I look like crap-"

"You look amazing, dad. Really. Now smile!"

The flash went off, the family of Hummel-Andersons beaming while the camera took a few shots more and then everyone sat back, Amelia carefully relieving Blaine of Finn while she went back to pacing the room with her sisters behind her. Kurt went through the camera, looking at various pictures Paisley took of LA and school, finally scrolling through the shots of their family. Blaine _did_ look exhausted in the photos, but he was also glowing, a proud father, and overall, the pictures were adorable. Kurt was excited to print them out and put them in his office once he got home.

Until then though, he was content to lay beside his husband, the man he'd been married to for almost two decades now, the man he had _four _beautiful children with. Even though they were getting older, a little more grey, and a little more tired, he was eager to start the ride of raising their new son with his daughters and Blaine by his side.

"Who would've thought having a baby at age 40 would be so exciting?"

"I dunno," Blaine said softly, nuzzling his cheek against Kurt's shoulder as he watched their daughters argue over who Finn went to next. Caroline had him in her arms, protectively cradling the infant while her older sisters growled insults at each other. Soon Finn woke up, his cries adding to the mix, and Kurt rolled his eyes over it all, side-eyeing his husband as Blaine chuckled. "Honestly though. I don't. But it really does look like it's going to be fun."

* * *

**A/N: I was sent this prompt on tumblr a while back and I started it, saved it, and went to write something else for a moment because my brain just wasn't working right to finish this. Well, while I was going through my folders looking for the latest chapter of my fic _What I Call Life_, I noticed this wasn't done so I decided to finish it and here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review; I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
